


His Heart's Content

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ashley (ep 3.04), Danny/Ethan - Freeform, Lydia/Aiden - Freeform, Multi, Nemeton, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Supernatural Creatures, mentions of mourning and grief, post-s3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of renewing the Nemeton's power, Scott and his pack have to deal with a new threat raining over Beacon Hills.  Scott also has to get used to the fact the two people he wants most are now dating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart's Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radlilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/gifts).



> Happy Harvest, radlilim! I hope you enjoy, I really had a great time writing this! :)
> 
> Thanks to my cheerleader and beta **asocialfauxpas** for all the help and support.
> 
> [NOTE: There is a character that appears in this story, Ashley, who is not an OC but very briefly appeared in episode 3.04 -- her boyfriend was one of the sacrifices.]

The rain that day was awful and unusual for the season. It could just be rain, but given recent events it could be suspicious too.

"This is so stupid," Stiles said, looking out of the English room windows before class started. It had been a downpour all morning. "Seriously, I'm expecting basketball sized hail with vampire teeth to come crashing in any second now."

"It's just rain, Stiles," Scott said, looking up from his English notes. The new teacher, Mr. Cartwright, had implied a pop quiz on _Hamlet_ Act I so he thought it was best to look over the previous day's notes before class started. Scott had made Stiles come to the classroom with him ten minutes before the end of lunch period so they could do that, despite all the protesting about it. It was a good thing they were the only ones in there.

"Or maybe it's the tears of a weeping Wookie," Stiles said dryly, dropping back down into his seat next to Scott.

Scott looked over at him quizzically. "Is that something they can do?"

"I don't even know what to do with you anymore," Stiles said grumpily, and pulled out his own notes.

"Does this feel like something awful to you?" Scott asked. "You know. _Feel_."

"That's Lydia's thing," Stiles answered, but his hand went up to his chest, rubbing right over his heart. His face was distant and he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. But then his eyes focused back on his binder and his hand went back down to flip a page. "But, I don't know. Maybe. A little bit. Or maybe it'll just always be like this." Stiles sighed. "Maybe it was a bad breakfast burrito. I don't know."

"Sometimes rain is just rain and bad breakfast burritos," Scott said agreeably. "The rain part sucks, though, because I rode the bike to school today. It was clear this morning."

"I'll give you a ride home," Stiles said, voice dropping as other people started coming into class now too. "You could probably lift that thing into the back yourself, huh?"

"Probably," Scott said. Now he kind of wanted to, just to see if he could.

Ashley walked into the classroom, looking so tired and stressed. Sad. Scott could believe it, given her boyfriend Kyle had been one of the sacrifices and she had seen him tied to a tree, dead. Now that that whole mess was over, there had been time for it to really sink in, and Scott felt bad anytime he saw her or anyone else that had lost someone close to them. He wished he could've done something to help sooner.

So much had been lost recently.

Scott gave her a soft smile, and for the first time, she gave a tentative one back. Ashley was just about to take the seat in front of him, but then Lydia strode into the room, Allison following behind. Lydia gave a pointed look and Ashley ended up sitting further up the aisle.

"Hey, guys," Scott said casually as they sat down, Lydia in front of Stiles and Allison taking the seat in front of him. It had gone back to being a little weird, like that first day back at school, but he was determined not to let it be. He and Allison had become friends, and he wanted to try to keep it that way, even if she was possibly seeing someone else. Who lived with him. And was his friend. In their pack.

Yeah. So much had been lost recently. But at least Allison wasn't _gone_ so Scott was going to hold on to what he had, and how he could have it.

Stiles leaned forward so he could speak quietly to Lydia. "What does this rain feel like to you?"

"Wet and disastrous for my hair," Lydia said, fingers combing back some of her perfect red locks.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Well that's what it feels like to me," Lydia said, flipping open her binder. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you try to look for something horrible every time you turn around."

"That's what I've been telling him," Scott said. "Hey, did you understand anything Mr. Cartwright said yesterday?"

"Yes," all three of them replied at once. Scott was about to ask for clarification on what the hell Act I Scene 3 was about when Stiles huffed.

"If our town is lost under a torrent of flash floods because of some little aquamarine squishy ball of evil, I am _so_ going to say told-you-so," Stiles said, leaning back in his chair.

Allison laughed, and it was quiet and amused. It was nice to hear that from her again. "Stiles, everything is fine." She glanced at Scott and there was something a lot deeper behind her eyes. "Right?"

"Right," Scott said, nodding. "We're all good."

"Subtle," Lydia commented, but didn't have a chance to continue.

A clap of thunder struck so loudly that it felt like the walls trembled around them. It was so fierce that someone in the class shrieked when startled. The rain started pouring down harder, and there was hail pelting at the roof. A couple of students jumped up to look out the windows.

"Called it," Stiles said flatly.

Mr. Cartwright walked in just a moment before the bell to signal the start of class, but it could barely be heard over the sound of the rain anyway. He had to shout to get everyone's attention and tell them to sit down.

The heavy rain stopped suddenly. When Mr. Cartwright announced a pop quiz, everyone groaned, including Scott. There was another clap of thunder, though quieter, and he thought it was the most appropriate timing ever.

Scott was half way through the quiz when there was a distant noise. It was a bird's song, a beautiful melody but unlike any he heard before, much fuller and richer than a singular bird's. But it was only from one. It was so distracting he couldn't focus on his quiz, and instead looked out the windows, trying to see past the lighter drizzle to find the source of the sound.

"Ashley, Scott, eyes on your own paper," Mr. Cartwright said.

Scott glanced to the front of the room and saw that Ashley was doing the same. He wondered if she heard it too, had been looking out the window, but when Stiles shot him a quizzical glance, he figured that it was just his werewolf hearing picking up on some distant bird's song.

It had been kind of pretty, actually, but it was gone now so he focused on his quiz.

He still had no idea what Shakespeare was trying to say.

 

**

 

"Hey, Isaac," Scott said as he and Stiles walked up to Isaac's locker at the end of the day.

"Hi, guys," Isaac said, pulling books out and putting them into his backpack.

"Do you need a ride?" Stiles asked. "I'm taking Scott home."

Isaac's entire body froze for one second and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at them. "Thanks, but, uh. I have plans."

"Um, ooo-kay," Stiles said, eyebrows raised. "Don't need to be weird about it."

"I'm not," Isaac said, and he looked at Scott.

Scott smiled at him. "It's cool. See you at home later?"

Isaac flashed him a quick smile and nodded. "Yeah, later." He shut his locker door and hitched his bag over his shoulder, then walked down the hallway, sparing them a quick glance.

"Okay, yeah, that was weird," Stiles said. But then they saw Allison coming down the set of stairs and she smiled at Isaac, and they were obviously leaving the school together. " _Oh_ ," Stiles said. "Not weird. Just awkward."

Isaac's hand curled at his side, and his head tilted to the side slightly. He could hear them. Of course he could.

"Not awkward," Scott said reassuringly, and he saw Isaac relax as he and Allison disappeared around the corner.

"You're a way better man than me," Stiles said. "Hey, can we stop at Deaton's on the way? We can ask him about the rain."

"Just rain, Stiles," Scott said.

"Indulge me," Stiles said, and rubbed his hand over his heart again. "And if Deaton says everything is fine, I promise: no more bad burritos."

Scott laughed. "Okay, sure. Let's go see the doc."

 

**

 

It hadn't exactly been a fruitful meeting with Deaton; he didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary. He seemed more concerned about how Scott and Stiles were feeling, and why they thought that maybe something was wrong, but he promised to do a little research anyway. Scott fully expected that Stiles would go home and do the same.

The rain had stopped by the time they got to Scott's house. His mom's car was in the drive, and when he focused hard enough, he could pick up a heartbeat in the house. Only one.

"You need help with that?" Stiles asked, getting out of the driver side of the Jeep and unlocking the back hatch.

Scott reached in and gripped the dirt bike. "Nah, I think I got it."

"Of course you do," Stiles said as he stepped back and watched Scott pull it out almost effortlessly.

Stiles walked beside Scott as he wheeled the dirt bike up to the garage. "Hey," Stiles said, and it was in a tone Scott recognized immediately. Soft in a concerned way but serious enough to get Scott's attention. "You sure you're okay with, you know." Stiles waved his hand around. Scott knew he wasn't talking about the weather.

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you actually _are_. I know, okay. I get it. It's hard watching the girl you want with someone else. But it's different for you. So different."

"It's not different," Scott said. "And you're okay, right? You moved on."

"Yeah, but I never dated Lydia. And you did everything right with Allison. Gave her space, didn't pressure her, but you were still around and were her friend. And now..." He trailed off and frowned.

Scott looked at Stiles, bemused. "I think you're taking this harder than I am."

"I just don't want to see you upset, man. And you deserve it, you know. To be happy. And you were with her. Before everything went to shit."

"Everything did not go to shit," Scott said, shaking his head.

"Dude, there was a killer lizard and her psychotic grandpa and then a pack of killer alphas."

"Okay, so everything went to shit," Scott said. "But, I mean. I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't be the same, after all that happened. I'm okay because... things changed. I've changed. Everything is different now. Maybe it's better for her to not be with me." It hurt to say that, to even think it, but Scott thought that he had maybe known it for a long time, as difficult as it was.

"I didn't even know, you know?" Stiles said, leaning against the side of that garage. "Totally missed that blooming emotional" -- he waved his hand around again -- "whatever."

"Yeah, I didn't either." Scott frowned. "Maybe that's why it happened. I just... didn't notice. Didn't pay either of them enough attention."

"Well, dude, we were busy tracking down a serial killing psycho teacher," Stiles said. "Totally understandable. But also not cool that some dude moved in on your girl when you weren't looking."

"Isaac did not move in on my girl," Scott said, believing that one-hundred percent. "I'm not blaming him. Or her. And neither should you. So don't be a dick to them."

"Pfft, as if I would be," Stiles said, completely ignoring Scott's pointed look. "Anyway, I actually kind of thought you and Isaac would hook up."

"I think you're reading things wrong," Scott said patiently.

"I think _you_ didn't read them at all, and totally missed that opportunity. Because, hey, even fooling around is okay too," Stiles said. "The dude was totally into you."

"I don't -- it wasn't like that."

"It was," Stiles said confidently. "At least for him. Maybe you too, if you'd had time to think about it between chasing a murderer, worrying about Derek's supposed death, and dealing with the crazy-ass demon wolf."

"I --" Scott scratched the back of his head and thought about it. He… yeah, he liked Isaac, who was cool to hang around with, and easy to talk to because they had a lot in common. And not just werewolf stuff, but similar interests in movies and music and video games. Lots of stuff. Scott liked spending time with Isaac, a lot.

Scott nodded. "Okay, yeah, maybe. But I don't think I would've just fooled around with him. It would've been… I don't know. Something different."

"Why? You were waiting for Allison, so. It would've been a little somethin' somethin' on the side."

Scott laughed. "You did not just say that."

"Sure did. And, yep, I sounded like a douche," Stiles said, swinging his arms and clapping his hands in front of him. "But you know what I mean."

"I do. But. He's Isaac. He deserves better than that. Better than me, I think." Scott shrugged. "Maybe this really is for the best."

"Dude," Stiles said, hands dropping to his sides in disbelief. "Dude, no. They are both idiots for not jumping at the chance to be with you."

Scott laughed again. "You're being ridiculous."

"I am the most loyal of them all, and if that makes me ridiculous, so be it." Stiles held out a fist to be bumped. "I gotta go, bro, but chin up."

"My chin is not down," Scott said, but bumped his fist anyway. "I'm fine."

"Hmm," Stiles said, but didn't comment further. "Let me know if you need a ride tomorrow."

"If it's down pouring, just assume I do."

"Yeah, well, tell that idiot you live with he can come too."

"Stiles," Scott said in mock warning.

Stiles held up his hands defensively as he walked backwards down the drive. "I know, I know, be nice. Later, man."

"Later."

The Jeep pulled away as Scott entered the house, and he could hear the heartbeat more clearly now. It made him pause. It was familiar, but he didn't think it was his mom. He shut his eyes and called out, "Hey, Mom, I'm home."

"It's me," Isaac called back.

Scott bit back a swear and shook out his shoulders, wondering how tuned in Isaac's senses were the last few minutes, but then went into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Everything was fine; Scott had told Stiles that, and Scott really did believe it. He wasn't going to let things get weird, not with Allison but not with Isaac either. Isaac was cool, and shouldn't feel unwelcome in his own home.

"Hey," Scott said casually.

"Hi." Isaac was sitting at the table with his homework spread out before him. He usually did it there, because there wasn't a desk in the guest bedroom he stayed in, but he never seemed to mind.

He tapped his pencil on his notebook and slowly rubbed his chin with his knuckles. Scott followed the movement with his eyes, hit with a sudden want to know what it was like to kiss that strong jaw.

Scott shook it off. His conversation with Stiles was getting to him. Instead, he went to the fridge and pulled open the door so he could have a break from looking at Isaac and regain his footing. "I thought you were out."

"Yeah, Mr. Argent needed his car or something, so Allison dropped me off after class."

"Ah. Too bad," Scott said, grabbing a juice and closing the door because it wasn't like he could stall that long. "Working on math homework?"

"Chemistry."

Scott made a face. "I really need to reread the last chapter. Do you know where my mom is?"

"She left a little while ago."

"Someone picked her up?" Scott grimaced. "It wasn't my dad, was it?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, she said it was a friend. They're going to dinner. She said there's chicken in the fridge if we want to make it, or else we can leave it for tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. I can do shake and bake later."

Isaac's pencil tapped three more times and then stopped. "I'm going out for dinner too. In a while. When Allison's dad's done with whatever."

Scott nodded. "No worries, then. Anyway, I should go do my homework too. Have fun, man." He turned to leave the kitchen.

"You could come with us," Isaac said suddenly, stopping Scott in his tracks. "We were just going to go out for pizza."

"I don't -- no, that's okay," Scott said, shaking his head. He was fine with them, he really was, but he wasn't interested in being a third wheel on one of their dates. "But thanks. Have fun."

"You're still friends with us, Scott," Isaac said, sounding thoughtful and a little unsure.

Scott smiled. "Of course I am. I just really need to do homework tonight. Big meet on the weekend, right? Should get ahead on it."

"Right," Isaac said. He tilted his head to the side and looked out the window. "If we don't get rained out, anyway."

"That'd suck. Coach'll have a fit if another one gets canceled because of weather."

"We have bad luck with that," Isaac said, nodding.

"No kidding," Scott said. He started to head out of the kitchen again, but then remembered to mention, "Oh, hey, if it's raining in the morning, Stiles--"

"--will give us a ride," Isaac said. "I know."

Scott paused, this time turning just slightly and looking at Isaac over his shoulder. Isaac stared back, eyebrows raised, as if daring Scott to do something, say anything.

"Okay then," Scott said, then turned away and took the stairs two at a time. He went into his room and closed the door, leaning against it and rubbing a hand over his face.

He shook it off. He wasn't going to let things get weird.

 

**

 

Things were getting weird. Thankfully, it had nothing to do with Allison and Isaac going out for pizza. Or to a movie a couple nights later, which Scott had got an invitation to but he declined again.

The weird thing was that rain had lasted all week, and the more it rained, the more Stiles and Scott felt that it wasn't right.

And then Scott dreamed about it.

It was a really bizarre dream. Scott knew it was a dream, but he didn't want to wake up from it.

He was too curious.

Scott walked down the road but his limbs felt so heavy, as if he was treading through water. There was light drizzle of rain. Scott instinctively turned off the road, past a yellow house, and walked down a path through the woods. He recognized the area; down the hill and towards the creek. There was a little bridge there. He and Allison had gone to it once before.

He could hear the water running, except it sounded too loud, too much. The creek shouldn't be like that. It should be a peaceful trickling, but as it started to rain harder, the louder it became.

He tried to look up at the moon but, of course, there were clouds. A layer of darkness covered the weak light that tried to shine though.

Somewhere not too far away, a bird began to sing. It was familiar; a lovely, unnatural melody.

There was someone on the other side of the bank, not too far from the bridge, but he couldn't make out who it was. It was just a shadow moving gracefully, as if walking on the surface of water to get to him. Scott decided he should meet whatever it was halfway.

He stepped forward. His toes hit the edge of the creek, and with one more step, his foot sank below the surface. Water rushed over it, cold against his ankle.

The bird kept singing and came closer and closer. As it did, the pitch of its song became sharper and started to turn ugly.

It swooped down, screeching.

 

_Scott!_

 

Scott woke up, struggling to sit while gasping for breath. He was surprised to see Isaac sitting on the edge of his bed, and he caught Scott's flailing arms in his hands.

"Scott?" his mom said from where she stood at the end of the bed.

"I'm fine," he said, breath becoming more even. He pulled his arms away from Isaac. "Just a dream."

"You were yelling," Isaac said, wide eyes assessing Scott, not seeming to believe his claims that he was okay.

"Not yelling," his mom said, sounding very worried. "Screeching."

"I--" Scott frowned. Screeching. There was something familiar about that.

He was distracted when his cell phone began to ring with the tone for Stiles' number. It had to be serious if Stiles was actually calling in the middle of the night rather than waiting until morning, or at least just sending a message. Before his mom or Isaac could protest or ask him any other questions, Scott snatched up his phone and answered. "Stiles?"

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles sounded very awake and very worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I had a dream," Stiles breathed into the phone.

"I did too," Scott said. The phone beeped and he pulled it away just long enough to check the caller ID. "Hey, Allison is on the other line." Scott sent Isaac a sheepish look as Isaac pulled up straighter. To Stiles, he said, "Hold on," and switched to the other call, despite Stiles' protest.

"Allison?"

"Scott? Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Scott said. "Stiles is on the other line."

"I had a dream," Allison said. "And I woke up wanting to make sure you were okay."

"I'm going to make this a three way call," Scott said. "I think we all need to talk. I'll call you back in, like, two seconds."

"Okay."

Scott pulled the phone away from his ear, switched back to Stiles, and was about to tell him he'd call Allison in on the line when he paused and glanced up. His mom was standing at the end of the bed with her arms crossed, and Isaac was still sitting on the edge of Scott's bed.

"I'm fine, I just had a dream," Scott said. "I'm sorry I woke you. You both should go back to bed."

"And you need to stay awake to discuss it with Stiles and Allison?" his mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Five minutes," Scott said. "Promise. Then I'll go back to sleep."

" _Scott_?" came Stiles' tinny voice from the phone.

Scott put it back up to his ear. "Just one second, hold on." He looked back at his mom. "I'm okay."

She pointed at him. "You and I are having a discussion about this tomorrow."

"Okay," he agreed, and she gave him one more pointed look before she left.

Isaac stayed right where he was and frowned. "Are they okay?" he asked, nodding at the phone.

"I'm sure they are," Scott said. "But I didn't really get a chance to ask yet."

"Right. Sorry." Isaac stood up, but stopped himself before he fully turned away. "Does this have to do with, you know" -- he waved an arm through the air once-- "that night at Dr. Deaton's? With the three of you doing that ritual?"

"I don't know," Scott said. "Maybe. I think maybe."

"Okay. Well, if you need me…"

"I'll let you know," Scott said. "Thanks. ‘Night, Isaac."

Isaac nodded. "Good night." He left, closing the door behind him.

Scott spoke into the phone again. "Stiles?"

"Are you shitting me?" Stiles said. "It totally has to do with that night at Deaton's."

"Let me call Allison in."

Once all three of them were on the line, they were oddly quiet for a few seconds, just listening to each other breathe. Scott finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream," Stiles said. "And I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Me too," Allison said.

"What kind of dream?"

Allison said, "Well, it was all dark. But I heard rain."

"And then I saw a flash of you," Stiles said. "And you were--"

"Gross," Allison finished.

"Gross how?" Scott asked. "And did you guys have the same dream?"

"Seems like it," Stiles said. "I would ask how that's possible, but our lives have become something out of the Twilight Zone, so it's probably that."

"Gross how, Stiles?" Scott repeated.

They were both quiet again before Allison said, "You were hollow."

"What?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Like, there was a big hole where your heart should be, but it was empty. That's all I remember, it was only for a second and then I woke up."

"Me too," Allison said.

Scott considered that for a moment. "Whoa. That's messed up."

"No shit, dude," Stiles said. "Didn't you say you had a dream?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't see myself without a heart," Scott said. He described his own dream, with the rain and creek and the shadowy figure. And then waking up screeching, just like the bird.

"You woke up screaming?" Stiles asked, sounding alarmed. "Like Lydia does? Do you think someone is dead somewhere?"

"Not like Lydia," Scott said. "Like the bird."

"Right," Stiles said dryly. "That's so much better."

"What do you think this means?" Allison asked.

"Not a freaking clue," Stiles said. "But I bet it has to do with the fact it down poured every single day this week. Nuh-uh, don't say it," Stiles said, cutting Scott off when he tried to protest, "weird dreams about rain and overflowing creeks and screechy birds. Something is going on."

"I agree," Allison said. "No idea what, but I'm going to talk to my dad."

"Okay, fair," Scott said. "I'll go and see Deaton again tomorrow since our track meet is cancelled."

"God, Finstock is so pissed," Stiles said, sounding rather pleased with that. "My dad wants me to go volunteer with some sandbagging to stop flooding along the north side of..." He trailed off.

"What?" Scott said.

"The creek," Stiles said.

"Don't," Scott and Allison said in unison.

"Well, duh." Scott could practically hear the eye roll over the phone. "I'll figure something else out."

"Okay," Scott said. He yawned, and his jaw cracked from it. "I need to go back to sleep."

"I _should_ go back to sleep," Stiles muttered, "but I don't know if I will."

"We all should," Allison said, "and we'll figure this out by the end of the weekend."

"Deal," Scott said. He wished them both a good night, and then shut down the phone call.

He didn't go back to sleep for quite some time.

 

**

 

They don't have it figured out by the end of the weekend.

"But on the plus side," Stiles said as he and Scott walked down the hallway at school on Monday, "it didn't rain for two whole days."

"My mom said the news reported that the creeks and rivers went down to their normal levels," Scott said. He waved when he saw Aiden and Ethan down the hall. They both gave him a chin nod back. "Like, and I quote, _magic_."

"Local scientists and meteorologists or whatever are having a field day," Stiles said, nodding as he hooked his thumbs under his backpack straps. "My dad said that the town's systems were having trouble handling all that water at once but the damage wasn't super severe. No flooding, no evacuating anyone from their houses. They were really preparing for the worst, and all the water going back to normal was... unexpected."

"Crazy, man."

"Totally. Something fishy is going on. At least Deaton believes us now," Stiles said.

Scott glanced around and lowered his voice. "He's looking up supernatural causes for it. Whether it be, like, druids or creatures or whatever. But he's pretty sure it's because of the Nemeton."

"Great," Stiles said, frowning. His fingers scratched absently over his heart. "We brought on the water apocalypse. I don't know about you, but I don't know how to build any arcs."

"We'll figure it out," Scott said.

"How to build arcs or how to stop the water apocalypse?"

Scott tilted his head to the side and considered. "Both."

"Anything we can do to help?" Ethan asked as the twins walked up to Scott and Stiles.

"Not unless you have info on unnatural reasons for rain," Scott said.

Aiden shook his head. "Not that I know of, but we might be able to ask around."

"Oh, really? And who would you ask?" Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "You're running short on friends."

"Except for us," Scott said, shooting Aiden an apologetic look. For all that Stiles liked to ask Scott if he was okay, he still wouldn't talk much about himself or any lingering resentment. He wasn't very good at covering it up, though. Scott added, "We'll let you know if we come up with anything."

"So will we," Ethan said. The more easy going of the two, especially after Deucalion's defeat, he grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him away before anyone else could say anything that might cause trouble.

Scott sighed when they walked into the econ classroom. "Stiles--"

"I still don't like them," Stiles said. "I know you're friends with them, but that doesn't mean I have to be. I will tolerate them."

"I have the feeling that's a mutual thing," Scott said with a grin as he sat down just in time for the bell to go.

Stiles huffed exaggeratedly. "What the hell, everyone loves me."

"Stilinski!" Coach called out from his desk. "Sit the hell down and stop causing trouble."

"Oh yeah," Scott said, laughing. "Everyone."

"McCall!" Coach yelled. "First thing I'm going to say is no to the two of you." Coach stood up and looked around the room. "No to all of you!"

They all waited for him to continue. When he didn't, they all looked at each other, confused.

"Um, Coach," Danny said, putting up his hand. "No to what?"

"Oh, right. Getting ahead of myself," Coach said, clapping his hands together. He opened his mouth, but then his head turned quickly to the side when a student tried to slip into the classroom unnoticed. Coached noticed. "Ashley!"

She paused. "I'm sorry." She looked tired but her eyes went wide when she was called out like that.

"Well, go sit down," Coach said, waving a hand. "No, wait!" He plucked up a piece of paper from his desk. "Wait. You should go sit by McCall."

"What?" Stiles said loudly. "Are you giving us assigned seats?"

"No, what are you, five?" Coach said. He waved his piece of paper. "I'm sick of you all picking the same partners for projects, so I'm assigning you to someone new you haven't worked with before. You're teenagers, for god's sake, socialize more."

Danny raised his hand again. "Coach? What project?"

"The one I would tell you about," Coach said with an exaggerated wave of his hand, "if Stilinski would shut up--"

"Oh my god," Stiles muttered.

"--and people weren't tardy and Ashley, go and take a seat by McCall."

She moved across the room and smiled apologetically as she slipped into a seat. Scott just smiled back as friendly as he could. It wasn't her fault Coach was nuts.

"Okay, and as I was saying--" Coach cut off when there was some thunder overhead. "What the freaking hell?"

It started to rain.

"Oh no. Oh _no_ ," Coach said, walking to the windows. "The meet is rescheduled for this weekend, this punk ass rain better just stop now."

Scott leaned forward to whisper into Stiles' ear. "You sure you didn't curse Coach with rain?"

"If only I'd thought about it," Stiles said, watching as Coach shook a fist as the rain started to fall harder. "If only I had."

Coach regained his composure long enough to split them into partners and discuss the project they were supposed to do. It wasn't too bad -- some reading, a little research, and putting together an oral presentation. They were given time at the end of class to start working on it, or at least come up with a topic.

Scott didn't really know much about Ashley, other than she'd lost her boyfriend recently. And, also, if he recalled right she was in jazz band with Danny. Or was it choir? But as they flipped through the last three chapters they'd covered in their textbooks, discussing the different topics as they had to pick one for the project, she seemed friendly enough and really bright, so that was a good thing. Scott would be fine doing a project without Stiles.

"Doing a presentation on a business start-up could be cool," Scott said, turning a page in his textbook. "But I guess we'd have to agree on what sort of business to start. What do you know about dirt bikes?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid," she said. "What do you know about jazz music? Instruments?"

"Nothing," he said, grinning and shaking his head. "Not a thing, really. Sports? Lacrosse?"

She pulled a face, scrunching her nose, and he laughed at her when she smiled back. It was a nice smile, and it didn't look so sad anymore.

"Do you ever come to games?" he asked. Kyle hadn't been on the lacrosse team, but Scott couldn't remember if he played any other sports. Maybe being a cadet was all that had been important to him.

"I haven't, no."

"You should! I think we're going to have a great year this year," Scott said.

"Didn't you last year?" she asked. "I mean, there was a lot of celebration about it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, last year was awesome. Should be the same this year," he said. He flipped to the next chapter. "Okay, so if we can't agree with that, then maybe--" He glanced over at her book to see if she was on the same page, but her hand was still resting over the chart that was about start-up costs for new businesses. Looking at her face, he saw she wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. She was staring out the window at the rain, head tilted to the side a little.

"Ashley?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Sorry, sorry, where were we?" She flipped a couple of pages.

It was then that Scott heard the bird's song. Far off, so distant he probably wouldn't recognize it if he hadn't heard it before. It got a little bit louder, and it was so beautiful. Scott didn't want it to stop.

"Scott?"

He turned his head to her. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"You--" She suddenly looked uneasy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ashley," he said, now convinced that she had heard it too. She had to have. He leaned forward and spoke very quietly. "Look, Ashley, if you ever want to talk--"

"I don't."

"If you ever notice some weird things--"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, sitting up rigidly. She looked away from him, but all he wanted was her attention, for her to look at him. The bird sung so prettily.

The bell rung very loudly, and most of the students jumped up out of their seats, a clamber of noise in their hurry to get out of there. Scott startled and shook his head, and it felt like he was coming out of a daze. The bird was gone. "I'm sorry, I -- I think I must be hearing things."

She smiled at him, though it didn't seem nearly as bright or friendly as moments before. She ignored that it was actually him being weird, which he appreciated. "Why don't we read over the chapters on our own tonight and make a list of ideas to go over tomorrow? I think he said he'll give us some time."

"Sure," Scott said. "He also said that we might need to get together outside of class to work on it. Do you want my number?"

"All right," she said, and pulled out her phone so he could input his number. She did the same for his phone.

"Talk to you later," Scott said when he had his phone back and slipped it into his pocket. She gathered up her things and hurried out of the room.

Stiles was waiting for him in the hallway. "Oh my god, this is going to be _awful_. I don't think my partner read any of the chapters yet. Yours?"

Scott watched as Ashley disappeared around the corner. "She seems cool." He wondered if he should mention the bird's song, maybe mention that she possibly heard it too, but then he decided against it. Ashley had been through a lot lately and didn't need any more supernatural weirdness brought down on her.

 

**

 

"Hey, Scott," Allison called out. Scott stopped walking towards his bike to turn back to her. She took the stairs out of the school two at a time, her skirt flouncing around her a little bit. Thankfully the rain had stopped for the day, and the weak afternoon sun was starting to shine through the clouds again.

"Hey," Scott said, giving a small wave with his helmet. "How're you?"

"Pretty good," Allison said, walking up to the bike. She put her hand on the handlebar. "How've you been?"

"Good. Busy," he said. He pointed at the sky. "Trying to figure things out."

"You really think that," she started, glancing around and then leaning in closer to him even though there wasn't really anyone around anymore, "that our weird dream has to do with the weather? It didn't rain all weekend."

"Maybe it has something to do with school," he said, looking up.

"Why would it have to do with school?"

"Think about it," Scott said. "It started to rain last Monday, but only during the days, and it didn't on the weekend. Kinda makes sense."

"You don't think it's the new English teacher, do you?" Allison asked.

"Maybe. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Let's hope it's not that." She scrunched up her nose in that adorable way she has.

"Might be Coach Finstock," Scott said. "Tried a ritual to make the rain stay away for cross-country but it backfired and now it won't stop. Stiles is all for that one, but I think he's kind of biased."

"Might be a student," Allison offered.

"Might be," Scott said. He shrugged. "Or maybe it has nothing to do with school at all."

"Maybe not. My dad has a couple ideas but nothing concrete. He didn't have much time this weekend, and since it didn't rain anyway" --she let go of the bike and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear-- "we thought maybe it was just a coincidence, but I'll ask him to look again. Look harder."

"Sure, thanks," Scott said. He pulled his helmet on his head and snapped the strap on. "I actually have to get to the clinic for a shift, so I'll ask Deaton again."

"Oh, okay," she said. She watched him get onto the bike but before he could start it she said, "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, it's just..." She trailed off again, and she tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously. "Isaac and I were talking--"

"Allison," he said, cutting her off. He didn't really have the time for this right now, nor the heart. It had actually become increasingly difficult since his talk with Stiles, when Scott realised that he was missing out on two amazing people and not just one. He was trying to move on, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a talk just yet. "I already said it's fine, can we please just leave it at that?"

She shook her head. "Like I said, Isaac and I have been talking--"

"Well, I think that's the point," he said, trying not to fall into a Sarcastic Stiles sort of mood. That wouldn't be helpful for the three of them. "So that's good."

"No -- I mean, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. We were talking about how we'd like to talk to _you_." She looked him steady in the eyes. "Together. As a group. There are things that need to be said. Worked out."

"I don't know what else there could possibly be to say," Scott said. He turned on the bike and the engine rumbled. "Not about that, anyway."

She reached out and placed a hand over his, where it gripped the handle. "I think you'd be surprised."

"Can I think about it?" Scott said.

She pulled back and nodded. "Sure. Let us know."

"Before or after you send Isaac to try and convince me?" Scott asked.

"Well, if you decide now then I won't have to."

She grinned then, dimples showing and he knew that she was honestly amused by that. He missed those dimples. He missed her, still, and this wasn't making it any easier at all.

"I'll see," he said. He pulled away when her face dropped into disappointment because he still didn't like to see that.

 

**

 

"So Derek has no idea what could be causing supernatural rain," Stiles said.

Scott had been just about to sit down at the table in the cafeteria, but froze at Stiles' words before he'd even put his tray down. "I... didn't know we were asking him?"

Stiles shrugged. "I texted him Monday after it started up again. He didn't get back to me until this morning." He waved his phone at Scott. "And has since stopped responding."

"Maybe he's busy?" Scott said, finally sliding into the chair and settling in to eat his lunch. "Did he say what he was doing?"

"Nope, didn't say much, other than he doesn't know what could be causing supernatural rain." Stiles paused a moment, tilting his head as he stared at his phone screen. "I don't think it's a topic that interests him right now."

"You know, I don't doubt it," Scott said, thinking about Jennifer's windstorm. If Derek left Beacon Hills to move on with his life, he probably didn't want text reminders of the past. "At least he got back to you."

"Eventually," Stiles said, snorting. "For a guy who is supposed to know things, he never knows things."

"Then why did you bother?"

"Well, how am I supposed to be an asshole to the twins about their sources coming up empty handed if I don't at least check all of ours?"

" _Ours_ are coming up empty handed," Scott pointed out.

"Argents too, huh?" Stiles said. He frowned at his phone again and sent another text. He muttered, "He can't ignore me forever."

"Allison hasn't said anything," Scott said, choosing to leave Stiles and his persistent messaging to Derek alone. Maybe it'll work like it did before and Derek will answer just to shut him up. Then again, Derek's pretty good at ignoring things when he wants to.

"Maybe it's because you were being a dickhead and blew her off when she was trying extended an olive branch?" Stiles looked up from his phone with an incredibly fake innocent look on his face. "I mean, no, it couldn't be _that_."

"Shut up," Scott muttered, popping a fry into his mouth. "Everything is going fine."

Stiles snorted. "You keep believing that, bud." He put his phone down on the table and sighed, and finally starting eating the sandwich that was sitting in front of him. He glanced up and swallowed. "And, hey, let's hope it keeps going fine or else this is going to be incredibly awkward."

"What?" Scott glanced over and saw that Lydia was heading over in their direction with determination, and that Allison was following behind, looking a little less confident but still coming over.

"Hi," Lydia said, putting her lunch down next to Scott. Allison sat down next to Stiles.

"Hey, ladies," Stiles said, taking another bite of his sandwich. A couple crumbs spewed when he asked, "How's it going?"

Lydia wrinkled her nose at him, but delicately opened the little tray of sushi that she had. "Mr. Cartwright is an idiot."

Stiles swallowed. "Right? That stuff he was saying yesterday? Didn't make _any_ sense when I read Act III last night."

"I know," Lydia said. "When are they going to get some good teachers around here?"

"I don't mind the chemistry sub too much," Scott said.

Isaac had come up to the table and dropped his tray next to Stiles, taking the seat on the other side of him. "I hate chemistry," he said as he sat down.

Stiles looked at Isaac to his right, then looked to his immediate left where Allison was sitting. "Wow," he said as he looked forward at Scott. "I'm totally not supposed to be the meat of this sandwich."

Scott choked on his sip of milk to prevent it from being spit everywhere.

"Smooth, Stiles," Lydia said, patting Scott lightly on the back while he coughed. "Way to make things awkward."

"Oh whatever, as if everyone's not thinking it--ow!" Stiles said, and he tried to kick back at Scott under the table. "Be careful, man, you have the stupid strength of a we-- oh, hi, Danny."

"Hey," Danny said, sitting in the empty seat on the other side of Scott. Ethan sat down on the other side of Danny. "The strength of what?"

"A wombat," Stiles said.

"I... didn't know they had strength," Danny said. Ethan made a face at Stiles when Danny couldn't see, and Stiles pretended to scratch his nose but with his middle finger. Stiles quickly dropped his hand when Danny looked at him.

Stiles said, "You'd be amazed what you don't know about wombats."

Danny turned to his food but gave Stiles the side-eye. "Right."

"You're an idiot, Stiles," Isaac said conversationally, sticking a straw into a juice box. At least he was laughing, and the awkward sexual-tension moment had past. Of course, that left them with the awkward moment of being around their one friend who had no idea about the supernatural stuff that went on. Ethan was really going to have to man up and just tell Danny, and soon.

Stiles elbowed Isaac's arm. "And what do you know about wombats, huh?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Stiles, enough, we're done with that. Let's get back to Shakespeare."

"Ugh, _school_ ," Stiles said, making a face.

"You'd be amazed at what actually happened in _Hamlet_ if you had a teacher who knew what they were talking about," Lydia said airily. She reached out and took Allison's phone from where it was sitting on the table top. "I left mine in my locker, can I borrow?" she asked, taking it anyway. "I need to search something."

"Wombats," Stiles said helpfully. "Search wombats."

"I'm ignoring you now," Lydia said, finger swiping over the screen.

"You think you can do that," Ethan said, "but it's actually more difficult than you'd think."

"You bet it is," Stiles said proudly. His own face lit up when he got an incoming text, and Scott felt like his point was just proven.

"Tell Derek I say hi," Scott said.

Isaac leaned over Stiles' shoulder to read the screen. "You're talking to Derek?"

"Trying to," Stiles said absently. "He isn't making it easy."

"No shit," Isaac said dryly.

"Who's Derek?" Danny asked, and they were about to face another one of those awkward moments when they were distracted by Lydia making a little astonished noise.

"Allison," she said, looking at her over the top of the phone. "How interesting."

"Oh, god," Allison said, reaching out to grab the phone back.

Stiles was just as quick, his long arms reaching out to try the same. "Oh, someone left their search up." He laughed, even though Lydia moved the phone out of the way to both of them, and he lifted his ass out of the seat to try to get closer. "What sort of interesting things do we have here, huh, Allison?"

In unison, Allison and Lydia said, "Girl stuff," and Stiles' ass fell back down to the seat.

He held his hands up defensively. "Okay, yup, staying out of this one." Scott laughed at him while Allison and Lydia exchanged knowing looks. Scott seriously doubted it was what they implied, but it worked.

Aiden joined them, bringing Lydia her own phone, and the lunch period went by quickly, with lots of laughs and insults. A lot of that coming from and going to Stiles, but everyone was enjoying it, and Scott couldn't think of a better time he'd had just hanging out with his friends. They were still learning to mesh in some places, but these were his friends, his pack, a continuous bright spot in days full of rain.

When the first warning bell for class rang, they all stood up to leave the cafeteria. Scott smiled when Ashley passed by their table.

"Hey, Scott," she said, "still on for Skype tonight?"

"You betcha," he said. "I'll text you in case something comes up, but I should be good with that."

"Okay, cool," she said, smiling a little. "Hey, Danny."

"Hi, Ashley," Danny replied, and she walked away with her friend. Danny turned to Scott, eyebrow raised. "I didn't know you knew Ashley."

Scott paused and looked around, and it seemed like all his friends were holding their breath and staring at him. Allison and Isaac in particular looked tight-lipped and unhappy, which... they didn't really have the right to, but Scott was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to explain.

"Just working on an econ project together," Scott said. "I barely know her. She seems nice, though, but yeah. That's it."

It was like there was a collective sigh of relief, which in turn made Scott feel more relaxed. Being an alpha of a pack so in tuned with him was still taking some getting used to.

They all moved on, leaving the cafeteria to go to their lockers and get ready for next class, though Isaac and Allison seemed to linger a bit while Scott talked to Danny.

"You know her from music, right?" Scott asked. "Has she been... okay?"

Danny shrugged. "Kind of sad, and not really into it right now. Which is totally understandable, given that her boyfriend was, you know."

"I know," Scott said, nodding. 

"So, just be careful with her," Danny said.

"I will," Scott said. "I'll do my best."

There was a feeling that struck a chord with him, deep down, that told him this was true. That he would be, and that he'd help her. He just wished he knew how.

 

**

 

Scott's Skype session with Ashley went fine, and they sorted out what was left to do for their project. It didn't last long because it was getting late and Scott had a million other things left to do that night. She seemed a bit reluctant to sign-off, and part of him wanted to talk to her more, feel out how her situation was going, see how she was doing. But when he heard Isaac's door close down the hall, he smiled at her and gently said his goodbyes for the night.

About one minute after he did and he'd already opened up his copy of _Hamlet_ , there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Scott wasn't surprised that it was Isaac that was there. He stepped just inside Scott's door and closed it behind him, but didn't come in much further. Scott had been staying out of Isaac's way the last couple of days, especially since he'd spoken to Allison and said he'd think about talking to the two of them. But it'd actually become difficult because Isaac had been home a lot more than Scott had expected -- he didn't seem to be out with Allison very much this week.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"Have a minute?"

"Sure," Scott answered. He marked his page in his play. "I mean, I got a lot to do, but yeah, sure."

"I won't be long," Isaac said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, just so you know, Allison and I are on a bit of a break."

Scott blinked at him, surprised. "What? Why? That's... I'm sorry, Isaac."

"You should be," Isaac said, but he didn't sound angry. There was a small tilt of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "We're waiting on you."

"Me? What, no, don't. I already said I was okay with it--"

"We're waiting," Isaac interrupted, though he actually sounded patient, "for you to come out with us."

"You guys really don't have to talk to me anymore if you want to be together--"

"With you," Isaac said. "Come out _with_ us because we want to be together _with_ you."

"I -- _what_?"

Isaac shrugged, and he cocked his hip to lean against the wall. "We wanted to tell you together, but you haven't been making that easy for us. But maybe it's better this way. It gives you a chance to think about it before we all talk about it. Make you feel less ambushed, because that's not what we want."

"You guys already have talked about it, I take it?" Scott asked, feeling rather bewildered with this new information. "About... wanting to be with me? Me also?"

Isaac nodded. "Here's the thing. Allison and I, we do like each other. But she still has feelings for you, and I know that. And I guess you never noticed, but I dig you too, man." He shrugged at this, though he looked a little nervous about finally admitting it. "And I'm not stupid, I know you still care about Allison. But, I mean, if what you said to Stiles in the garage is true--"

"It is," Scott said confidently. He had thought about it more than he intended to, ever since that conversation. It was what was making everything even harder, realizing he had feelings for the two people he couldn't have. Except... well, maybe he could. "I could be with you. I'd want to, if there was a way."

"Well," Isaac said, a beautiful smile spreading across his face, "there is a way you could be. If you wanted."

"I..." Scott trailed off and thought about it for a moment. It was new, and sudden, and he wasn't even sure it could work. "I mean, is this even a thing that could happen? I didn't know it was."

"I didn't know werewolves were a thing that could happen," Isaac said, gesturing at himself with his claws popped out of his fingers just a little bit. "But it seems to be. I don't see why we couldn't make this work, if we all want it."

"I think we'd have to talk about it. A lot."

"Agreed," Isaac said, nodding. "Which is why Allison and I will wait until you're ready."

"Soon," Scott said. "I want to talk about it soon." Isaac chuckled, and it was soft and sweet and suddenly one of the best sounds Scott had ever heard. Scott smiled at him. "Can I just have a couple days?"

"Of course," Isaac said, nodding. "Does -- I don't know, is Friday too soon?"

"I can make Friday," Scott said, nodding. "I will totally make Friday work."

Isaac smiled again. "Okay. Okay, I'll just let Allison know it's a date."

"It's a date," Scott echoed, feeling warm and happy all over at the prospect. Sure, this was new and unexpected, but damned if he wasn't going to be excited about it.

"Okay," Isaac said again, and nodding. "I'll leave you to your homework."

"Sure," Scott said, though he seriously doubted he was going to be able to pay much attention to it anymore. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Isaac said softly, and closed the door behind him when he left.

Scott could not stop smiling.

Especially not after Allison sent both him and Isaac an email a few minutes later. The only thing the body composed of was a bunch of links, and the subject line was _communication is key_.

Scott clicked on one of the links, and it took him to a page that talked about polyamory, and making relationships with three individuals work. All the links were similar.

Scott grinned to himself, and had a feeling that one of them was what Lydia had seen that very day at lunch.

He spent the rest of the evening ignoring his homework, and reading everything he could on how to made a triad relationship work. With each passing word, he knew more and more that was what he wanted, that he'd be able to be with both Allison _and_ Isaac.

And with each passing word, he felt more and more like it was something that was okay to want, and worth the difficulty in making it work in order to have it.

 

**

 

Scott was at his locker, getting his books for Friday morning class when Lydia came up to him. "Hey, Lydia," he said, greeting her with a big smile. It dropped as soon as he saw her anxious face. "Lydia, what's up? Are you okay?"

She stepped closer to him, biting on her lower lip. "Scott. I'm so sorry."

"For what? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Whatever your plans are tonight, you have to cancel them."

Scott's heart dropped when he saw how serious she was. Tonight was his date with Allison and Isaac. They were going to work things out. There was no way he could cancel that.

"What? _Why_?"

"Allison is going to be so mad at me," Lydia said. She pulled her shoulders back. "But I can't ignore it, Scott, not anymore. Not after everything that's happened. When I feel something, I have to let you know."

"And this is how you feel?" Scott asked, trying very hard not to let it be too heart-crushing. "That tonight I'm supposed to -- not do what I was supposed to do?"

"Yes," Lydia said. "Things will get worse before they get better, and it starts with tonight."

"I don't know what that means," he said.

She sighed. "Neither do I. Something bad is supposed to happen to you tonight. And I don't know what." She placed her hand on his arm. "I just feel as though you should cancel your plans."

"Lydia, that..." He trailed off, and looked down at his feet. Scuffed the sole of his shoe against the linoleum floor. He looked back up at her. "I really wanted tonight to happen."

She looked nearly as heartbroken as he felt, so much caring and emotion on her face. A year ago, he could never have imagined it would be for him. It wasn't fair to ignore it now that it was.

"I'll do it," he finally said. He trusted her, he did, just as she was trying to trust him with this new way she was accepting herself.

"I'm so sorry," she said again. She lightly placed her hand on his forearm. "I thought it was going to be good. For all of you."

"I had hoped it would be," Scott said. "But if you think -- feel that it won't." 

"I don't know if it's that. Or if it's always," Lydia said. "I just know that it's tonight. I think."

This, at least, was a bit more heartening. "Okay," he said slowly, nodding. "Okay. I'll just get out of it tonight, and reschedule. If they're not too mad at me."

"I don't think they will be," Lydia said. "Just make it clear that it's only for tonight. But, Scott, if I still feel--"

"Tell me," Scott said. "Tell me, and then I'll... just have to deal with it."

"Okay," Lydia said. She squeezed his arm once then drew her hand away, holding her books close to her chest. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Scott said, and closed his locker. He had to figure out a way to break it to Allison and Isaac gently in a way that wouldn't make them give up on him completely.

 

**

 

He had put it off all day, and while he wasn't _avoiding_ them exactly, he ended up keeping clear of both Allison and Isaac. He knew they would be able to tell something was wrong, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to get into it while at school. And have their sad eyes looking at him all day. And them trying to convince him he should go out. He honestly didn't know if he'd be able to resist it.

But it turned out he had a legitimate reason as to why he couldn't go out with them anyway.

At the end of the school day he had to serve a short detention with Mr. Cartwright for arriving to English late due to avoiding certain people at lunchtime. By the time he was let go, the school was pretty empty, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall. He paused when he heard singing drifting from the corridor where the music room was. It wasn't the song bird, though it seemed like a similar melody.

Part of him knew he should leave it, but he was intrigued. Especially since it sounded so familiar, and he wanted to know who was singing it.

He wasn't surprised to find Ashley in the music room. She was staring out the window watching the rivulets from the rain dripping down the panes. She wasn't singing, exactly, since there were no lyrics. Humming, he supposed. If it wasn't for his werewolf hearing he probably wouldn't have been able to hear it at all. But it had drawn him in, and it was pretty, so he waited in the doorway for her to finish.

When the last note died on the air, he knocked lightly on the doorframe to let her know he was there. She didn't seem surprised. "Hello, Scott," she said, even before she turned around.

"That was -- wow," Scott said, coming into the classroom. "You're really good."

"I haven't been singing much since Kyle died," she said. It was the first time she'd ever mentioned her deceased boyfriend to Scott. "I just haven't had the heart."

"And now?" he asked. "What's changed now?"

"I think a lot of things have changed now," she said, drawing one hand up so that her fingernails dragged over her collarbone. She flattened her hand over where her heart was, and she stared at Scott's chest before her eyes flickered up to face. "But I don't understand it all. It's been crazy here lately."

"It definitely has," Scott said, walking closer to her. He wondered how much she knew. Did she know that Kyle and the other deaths weren't just by a crazy serial killer, that it was something darker with mystical reasons? Or was she maybe was trying to look beyond the story the normal civilians were told so she could make sense of it all?

Either way, she wasn't wrong; it had been crazy lately.

He asked her, "Where'd you learn that song? Melody? Whatever you call it."

"Would you believe me if I told you a little birdie taught it to me?" she asked, taking another step closer to Scott. She was only a couple inches away now. He noticed how pretty her eyes were, how her nice blond hair framed her face.

"Actually, I would."

"You've heard it, then?" she breathed out. Anxious. As if looking for the answer that she wasn't going crazy for hearing it when no one else could.

"I have."

"I knew it -- that must mean--" She leaned in very close to Scott, until he could feel her breath against his chin. If he tilted his head down, just a little--

An image of Isaac flashed in front of him. And Allison. Together, walking down the stairs at school, smiling and laughing. Then they turned and looked at Scott, fondly, waiting for him. Wanting him.

The world suddenly went red, red from the vision of an alpha.

He blinked it away, so that Ashley wouldn't see, but it snapped him out of whatever daze he'd been in.

He took a couple steps back from Ashley. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you need someone to talk to--"

"No, no, it's not--" Ashley shook her head, as if shaking herself out of the same daze he was in. She looked at him curiously, but didn't seem afraid so maybe she didn't notice the way he'd started to shift. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky in the windows behind her. "I have my family, they're being helpful." She brushed past him and walked towards the room's exit.

"Wait, Ashley, if you need anything--"

"I'll talk to you later, Scott." And with that, she was gone.

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a group message.

TO: Allison; Isaac  
FROM: Scott  
 _Sorry, have to cancel tonight. Raincheck?_

The rain outside actually got worse, as if mocking him.

TO: Isaac; Scott  
FROM: Allison  
 _What for? What's wrong?_

TO: Allison; Isaac  
FROM: Scott  
 _Have a lead need to check out. We'll reschedule._

TO: Allison; Scott  
FROM: Isaac  
 _Dude come on what's wrong?_

Scott didn't want to get into it any more. He had to go and talk to Deaton about the weather, the bird's song, and Ashley. He knew, he now knew with everything in his heart, that it was all connected. And he had to figure out how to help her.

TO: Stiles  
FROM: Scott  
 _Going to deaton's about rain._

TO: Scott  
FROM: Stiles  
 _About to take my dad dinner @ station. Will meet you in a bit._

TO: Stiles  
FROM: Scott  
 _Cool_

**

Deaton didn't look that surprised to see Scott. He rarely did, though, as if Scott waltzing in to ask about the supernatural was something that was going to be common occurrence now. And it probably was.

"Good evening, Scott," Deaton said. "I was just thinking about contacting you."

"Yeah?" Scott asked. "Do you have any information? I think I might."

"You do?" Deaton asked as he pulled a file out from under the front counter.

"Well, maybe. There's this girl at school. I think she hears the bird too."

"Interesting. Do we know if the two are connected? The rain and the bird?"

"I... don't. Not for sure. Maybe," Scott said, frowning. "But I know there's something up with her."

"Then we'll consider it," Deaton said. He flipped open the file. "I've been looking at the Argent bestiary and some of my older books. I have a list of possible mythological creatures that may help us."

"Mythological?" Scott asked. "How is that helpful?"

"The myths start somewhere," Deaton explained. "A lot of times they originate from supernatural creatures that have somehow come into being. Think of yourself and werewolf lore. Perhaps you are not exactly as the old stories would have us believe werewolves really are, but it started somewhere. If it is something, or someone, that is bringing all this rain, then they may be something supernatural as well."

"Or it could be like Jennifer Blake, a human with knowledge and power to bring on changes of weather. She's done it before."

Deaton tilted his head down in acknowledgement. "I have considered that as well. It may be her, as she's not yet been found. But I'm not sure how we can do that any better than the local authorities and the federal agents who have an ongoing manhunt for her."

"Yeah, Stiles said his dad and the Sheriff's department don't have any new leads. It's gone cold already."

"And your father and the FBI?"

Scott shrugged. "Not sure. Haven't talked to him about it since it happened, but I haven't heard anything in the news either." Scott really didn't want to talk to or about his dad. "So we've got druid or druid-like humans on the list. What're the mythical creature ones? How'd you narrow down a list for what we're dealing with?"

"Many cultures of the world have stories and lore that have to do with the earth's elements. We've been dealing with a lot of rain, so I've looked at water mythology." Deaton slid the file over the counter towards Scott.

Scott read through it. It was a list and short descriptions of the water mythology; not just Celtic, but European, Asian, everywhere from all over the world. How would they be able to narrow it down?

He stopped at a particular description and his heart thudded.

"Scott?"

When Scott looked up at Deaton, Deaton was patiently waiting, as if he already knew what had caught Scott's attention.

"Sirens," Scott said, pointing at the list. "Used song to lure in sailors. Often depicted as half woman, half bird."

"I thought that as well, especially after you came in here. It is very possible that this is someone who has siren-like qualities."

"So what do we do?" Scott asked. "How do we help it?"

Deaton's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "Help? Not defeat?"

"Well, no," Scott said. He thought about Ashley, who may not even be the siren but just be affected by it, like he is, for whatever reason. And there could be other reasons for all the rain. "What if, whatever it is, is like Lydia? Doesn't know, doesn't understand. Helping should come first."

Deaton clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder. "And this is why you are a true alpha. You have a good heart, Scott McCall."

"Maybe, but not one that has any idea how to deal with this."

"If you have an idea who it is, this girl at school you mentioned, you can bring her here," Deaton said. "We'll be better equipped to help if we have more information. Maybe she'll be willing to fill us in."

"Fair enough," Scott said.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Scott pulled it out, ready to answer Stiles or try to push off Allison and Isaac as nicely as possible.

TO: Scott  
FROM: Ashley  
 _I'll take you up on your offer to talk.  
Come over?_

TO: Ashley  
FROM: Scott  
 _Sure. Where?_

The next message was an address. It was on the other side of town, but Scott didn't mind.

"Scott?"

Scott glanced up at Deaton's quizzical face. He'd almost forgotten he was still at the vet's office, he was so distracted with thoughts of Ashley. 

"Sorry," Scott said, wiggling his phone. "This girl I know. At school. She's... having trouble right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You remember Kyle? He brought in that cute dog, Bullet, but then went missing."

"He was one of the sacrifices."

Scott nodded. "Ashley" -- he wiggled his phone again -- "was his girlfriend. She asked me to go see her. I think she's having a rough day."

Part of him knew that he should tell Deaton that Ashley was the girl he was worried about, but another part of him was feeling particularly protective, in a way he couldn't really explain. He wanted the chance to talk to her himself first before dragging her right into this mess. There was no need to cast suspicions onto her yet.

"By all means," Deaton said sympathetically. "I'll look for more specifics on sirens. At least the modern versions of them."

"Okay, cool. I'll check in later."

He took off quickly after that. Scott didn't want to leave Ashley waiting.

 

**

 

It took a little while for Scott to get across town to the address Ashley texted him, but it wasn't too bad. The woman -- her mom, probably -- who answered the door of the yellow house at the address seemed confused to see him because Ashley had just gone for a walk. She pointed out to a path behind the house, which led into the woods. It wouldn't take any time to find her, he could still smell her scent from school earlier.

The farther down the path he went, the more familiar the surroundings became. It took him a moment to remember where he'd seen it before.

It had been the dream. The dream of walking to the creek, with the shadowy figure and the screeching bird that had woken him up.

He could feel it now, the darkness in his heart, pressing against his ribcage. He'd never had more of a warning that there was trouble ahead, but still it felt like he was in an Ashley-induced fog and he could not stop his feet from walking forward. He didn't _want_ to stop, even while logically thinking this was a really bad idea.

He broke through the thicket of trees and into a clearing beside the creek, recognizing the little bridge. It all looked exactly like his dream, only it wasn't dark out yet. But it was gloomy and grey clouds lined the sky.

Ashley was beside the creek. When she turned around to face him, the rain started to fall.

"You're not human, are you?" she asked him, sounding perfectly calm. Her eyes betrayed her, though; they were puffy and red, sad from crying.

"I'm starting to think you're not either."

Her face shuddered in a sob, and it took her a moment to regain her composure. "I don't know what I am. I know that everything was fine, and then Kyle died and my world turned upside down."

"Did it happen right away?" he asked, taking slow steps toward her.

"I don't think so," she said. "For a few days, I was just sad. Everything sucked and I missed him so much. And then things changed."

"When did things change?" He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"I think the night before the eclipse. I had a dream. And I woke up hearing that stupid bird and its song."

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was the night he, Stiles, and Allison woke up the Nemeton. Whatever they did, it seemed as though it woke up whatever was inside Ashley too.

He opened his eyes again, taking another step, drawn to her. "What are you doing to me?"

"My grandma says I'm luring you in." Ashley sounded extremely unhappy by that prospect, like she didn't want to at all.

Scott stopped. He forced himself to stop walking towards the creek, towards her. "Your grandmother?"

Ashley nodded, not seeming to care he was frozen in place. "She lives in Europe. She is of the old ways, and when weird things started happening to me--"

"What sort of weird things?" Scott asked. "The rain?"

"It wasn't the rain at first," she said. "I would walk down the hall at school, and I could... I could hear certain hearts. Guys, girls, whatever. It felt like I was searching for one. The right one. I thought I was going insane. But then I found it."

He took one step toward her before he forced himself to stop again. "Me. Was it because we got partnered in class?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't believe my luck with that assignment. I thought it would make things easier, but it only made it harder. Turns out, you're actually a nice guy." She sighed. "I knew before that. One morning in Econ class. It was -- it was like this tidal wave hit me. It started to rain, and I knew I was doing it, but I didn't know how to stop it. The rain got worse in the afternoon, when you actually smiled at me."

"In English class. I heard the bird for the first time that day."

"That's when the bird's song changed. And I knew it was real. I knew what was happening was _actually happening_ , and because of me. I called my grandma that night, because ... well, she used to tell me these stories when I visited her. I thought she was just kind of old and senile, too attached to ancient myths. But then... then I knew she knew what she was talking about. Or at least enough to know what was happening to me."

"What did she tell you?"

He took a step forward, and he was surprised that she took a step back. That wasn't right, she was supposed to want to be close to him. He stepped again, and she moved back, closer to the creek's edge.

"She was surprised. She thought the bloodlines were long gone, died out. But." Ashley gestured at herself grimly. "Apparently not."

"Why me?"

Even though he didn't move, she took another step back, and then another. It hurt him to watch her go away, but a part of him made himself stay right where he was.

"She says that my new power needs power. And once I have taken some in, then I won't be so out of control anymore. The rain will stop, even when I find a new heart. Hopefully that won't be for a very long time." She tilted her head up to the sky, and the rain drizzled onto her face. "I don't actually want one. I miss Kyle. Everything is very confusing."

"So then let's work it out," Scott said. "I know someone, who I trust, and he'll be able to help us figure this out. You don't have to be out of control. There are ways to anchor it. Believe me, I know."

"I trust my grandma," Ashley said simply.

She turned around and stepped into -- no, wait, _on_ to the water. Her foot didn't sink beneath the surface. She took a few steps, looking graceful and at ease with the fact she _wasn't sinking_.

Memory of the dream came to him again, of his own foot going into the water, and he had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

"Ashley, you don't need to do this," he said, walking up to the creek's edge. He didn't step in any farther, stopped himself from doing it. There was a force in him, tugging so that he'd follow her, but he tried with all his strength to fight it.

When she got out at least fifteen feet, she turned around to look at him. She didn't look surprised that he hadn't followed her into the water yet, but rather disappointed that she'd have to work harder at it.

"You're resisting. Still. You've been resisting for a lot longer than we thought you could," she said. "I really am awful at being... this."

"I'm pretty powerful," he said, as if trying to console her. He didn't know why, this wasn't the time for it, but it felt right to do.

"That's the conclusion my grandma came to today. After I saw your red eyes at school. At first we thought it was because I didn't really know what I was doing. But you're something -- more," she said. "Which is why I ended up choosing you, I think. That power is going to help me, Scott. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to do this," Scott said.

"I really do," she said sadly. The rain started to fall even harder. "It's going to help everyone."

And then she started to hum softly. He heard it perfectly, over the creek's running water, and the rain falling heavily. It was beautiful, familiar, and he wanted to hear it more. He wanted to hear it forever.

He stepped into the water. His foot sank beneath the surface. But that was okay. He was going to be with her now.

Noises in the woods made him stop when he'd only taken a couple of steps but the water was already up to his mid-calf. He focused past the sound of rain falling on the trees and leaves, and he recognized the beating of two familiar hearts. There were the sounds of Isaac's low-growling as he pushed aside branches, and the light fall of Allison's feet as she tried to keep up with a werewolf.

Scott took another step, because deep down he knew they were only here to stop it. Deeper down, he knew that it should be stopped. But he couldn't, there was something preventing it. A sweet melody surrounding his heart, and next to the darkness there, he felt himself giving in to it.

He looked at Ashley one more time, but then half turned his body just as Isaac burst out of the line of trees. He was partly wolfed out, eyes flashing yellow and sharp claws on display.

"Scott, don't," Isaac said, rushing towards the creek bed. He stopped when Scott put up a hand, a command for him not come closer.

Scott spoke serenely. "It's okay, Isaac. It's for the best."

Allison rushed out of the trees, her crossbow in hand. She pulled it up and aimed right past Scott at Ashley. Allison stopped at Isaac's side, but her eyes were trained on the siren that was still standing on water. "Scott," Allison said, "you need to get out of the water. Now."

The wolf side of Scott didn't appreciate getting told what to do; neither did the human side, but that was because it wanted to be with Ashley. And, really, there were no sides to Scott, he was one and whole, and right then nothing in him wanted to listen to what Allison was saying.

"You don't understand," Scott said, "it's for the best. I need to be with her."

Neither Allison nor Isaac looked at all impressed with that statement.

"That's what she wants you to believe," Allison said, her crossbow lowering a little as she looked at Scott. Pleadingly. But her voice was strong when she explained. "Stiles called us. After you left Deaton's, he got there and they figured out what she wanted."

"And got you guys to come and save me," Scott said, nodding. "The thing is, I don't need it."

"You don't," Ashley said, her voice soft and melodic over the wind. "You want to come to me."

"I do," Scott said, and turned back towards her.

"Stop," Allison yelled. Scott didn't need to look to know her crossbow was aimed back at her target. "She wants your heart, Scott. _Literally_. Like in our dream."

Ashley looked uncomfortable with that but she didn't deny it. "The power will help."

"I have the power _to_ help," Scott said, nodding. It made sense that she wanted him, and it was a good feeling. He took another step forward.

"No," Isaac said, and suddenly he was standing right behind Scott, flat of his palm pressed against Scott's spine. "Scott, no, stay with us." He didn't try anything by physical force, which was the smart thing to do, because Isaac wouldn't be able to take Scott on. And yet, the simple touch of Isaac's hand on his back was enough to make Scott pause.

"Scott," Ashley said, desperation leaking into her voice. Scott frowned, shook his head, and took a step back, closer to Isaac. He liked the way that felt even better, the natural warmth coming from Isaac.

Ashley repeated, "Scott, come here."

Isaac growled. "You need to shut the hell up," he said, voice hard and unforgiving in that way he had when his tolerance for bullshit was low. "Didn't you just lose your boyfriend to a sacrifice? To a ritual?"

Despite the rain, it was easy to tell that Ashley started crying by the shudder of her shoulders. "That has nothing to do with this," she said, voice cracking. It didn't sound nearly as pretty anymore. Scott leaned back against Isaac, and Isaac's hand slipped around so that it was resting against Scott's stomach.

Allison stepped beside them, crossbow still aimed. "It has everything to do with this," she said. "Someone took your boyfriend, your love. And it broke your heart, didn't it?"

"Yes." 

Isaac finished, "So what the hell gives you the right to take ours?"

Scott shuddered, body convulsing as he felt the hold that Ashley had on him break loose. He sagged down, but Isaac was there to help, and they somehow made it to their knees without too much of a disaster. They kneeled together in the water, Isaac crowded in close to Scott's back. Allison stayed on guard right beside them, but Scott reached out to her, his hand curling around her knee, and he leaned his forehead against her leg. She moved just a little, pressing closer to him.

Scott leaned back up and gave Ashley a very sympathetic look, but he did not back down. "You can't have my heart, Ashley," he said. "It already belongs to others."

There was a sudden flash of lightning through the darkening sky, but then the clouds broke up and the weak light from the sinking sun shone through. The rain stopped. And all within a second, Ashley nodded and the look on her face was a match to how Scott felt -- freed from a foggy daze -- and she suddenly dropped into the water, no longer using the power to stay above it.

"Ashley!" Scott cried out. He moved fast, powerful, pulling away from Isaac so that he could dart forward. Thankfully, her head broke to the surface again and she was sputtering, but the current didn't take either her or Scott away with it. He was able to grab her hand and pulled her back to the creek bank, all the while the levels of the water dropping drastically. Isaac and Allison helped them back onto the grass and Scott and Ashley fell to the ground, soaking wet and gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley kept repeating. "Please, I didn't mean -- it felt like I _had_ to, I don't know how else to control--"

"Shhh, it's okay," Scott said, rubbing her back. She threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest. Allison frowned and Isaac's claws came back out, but Scott just smiled reassuringly and waved those reactions away. He never felt a more platonic sign of affection ever, and he knew that Ashley didn't really want him any more than he wanted her. Not like that.

"We're going to get you help," he said, smoothing back her wet hair. "For all of it. For your new powers, for your sadness" --she started to cry again, quietly, but at least she was nodding-- "for all this new, crappy stuff you have to deal with."

She pulled away from him, swiping away the tears on her cheeks but leaving a muddy trail behind. "It's been a lot," she said.

"I totally get you," Scott replied. He really did. Being thrust into the supernatural world was confusing. "I used to make the most terrible decisions because I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I'm trying to get past that. You can too."

They both froze when they heard the song of the bird, and their heads turned to look up at the sky to find it. Isaac and Allison made a puzzled noise; they couldn't hear the way the bird's song started off beautiful, but as if flew over the creek and got closer and closer, the song started to turn uglier and uglier. Scott got his first real good look at it, and it was a hideous creature with ragged wings and flashing purple eyes that were ringed with black.

Allison raised her crossbow and shot it, and it fell to the ground with a final screech. It burst into ash that blew away on the wind.

"Huh," Isaac said as they watched Allison gather her arrow.

"Thank god," Ashley said, making a face. "That thing has been annoying me for days."

Scott let out a surprised laugh, and threw one arm around Ashley's shoulder to pull her into one more awkward hug. She was going to be okay. They all were.

 

**

Scott, Allison, and Isaac waited by the car while Ashley went up to her house to quickly shower and change. The three of them, Scott especially, were damp and wet but they didn't mind. They also didn't talk, not about the serious stuff they obviously needed to talk about. It wasn't the right time and it seemed there was an unspoken agreement that it could wait. Besides, in a few short words, they'd all said exactly what they needed to that night, and that still felt like a lot.

Instead, Scott used Allison's phone to call Stiles, because his own phone got wet from when he was in the creek. Hopefully dropping it into a bowl of rice once he got home would help that.

Stiles was not pleased that Scott left him hanging on their plans to meet at Deaton's, and he was definitely upset that Scott went to chase a supernatural creature without telling anyone first. He was slightly placated when Scott explained the situation, that it was Ashley's powers that drew him in and fogged up his mind, and that Stiles' quick thinking of calling Allison and Isaac because they were in the same end of town was what saved the day. Scott still expected to have to make it up to Stiles somehow.

Once she came out of the house, Ashley looked uneasy both about getting on Scott's bike and also being left alone in the car with Allison and Isaac if Scott followed behind. It wasn't a big deal to pick up his bike later when they brought her back home, so they all rode together in the car. They remained silent; not awkwardly, but everyone was lost in their own thoughts about the events of the evening.

Stiles was waiting for them when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh my god, man, you're okay so I think I'm going to have to hurt you," Stiles said as soon as Scott got out of the car. Scott rolled his eyes but let Stiles pull him into a quick hug with lots of back-pounding.

When they pulled apart, Stiles narrowed his eyes at Ashley, who was only a couple feet away and looked really embarrassed that she was the cause of all this trouble. "You," Stiles said to her, hands rubbing together in front of himself, "aren't going to slap me again, are you?"

This surprised a weak laugh out of her, but she looked back at him just as critically. "You're not going to ask me super personal questions anymore, are you?"

Stiles winced and swung his arms back and forth before splaying his hands out to the side. "I -- actually can't make any promises about that?" He took a large step backwards.

Scott rolled his eyes again and lightly shoved Stiles' shoulder. "Please take Ashley inside. I'll be right in, okay?"

Stiles' sharp eyes glanced between Scott, and Allison and Isaac, but he nodded right away. "Sure, sure. Dr. Deaton is waiting for us anyway."

"I'm still not sure how seeing a vet is going to help," Ashley said, but followed him in.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Stiles said just as the door was closing behind them.

Scott turned to Allison and Isaac. "I swear I'm not trying to push you guys away, but it'd probably just be best if you guys went home or whatever. I mean, it's probably freaky enough for her as it is, but all of us standing around and listening to her issues isn't going to help."

"No, it's cool," Isaac said, nodding. He was leaning against the car with his arms crossed in front of him, looking a lot less anxious than he had by the creek side. "We get it."

Allison looked at Scott with a level expression. "You're being pretty good about this, considering she wanted to drown you and then take your heart."

"She didn't really want to," Scott said, shaking his head. "Weird things are happening to her, and she wanted it to stop. Or at least get control of it." He shrugged. "I get it, I really do. I want to help her, you know. Tell her there are other options."

"Hopefully there is one," Isaac said.

"There is. We'll find it," Scott said confidently.

"You're a good guy, Scott," Allison said, her smile softening to something very fond.

He grinned back, lifting one shoulder to shrug it off. "I try. The weird things that are happening around here, a lot of it now will be because of us. Some of it, anyway. I feel -- I feel responsible, and like I should try to make things right. I _want_ to."

"I know," Allison said softly. "Don't let it burn you out, though. Don't let it become your everything."

Scott looked between Allison and Isaac very significantly. "I won't. I let that happen once, and I almost missed out on a lot. I won't let that happen again."

Isaac pushed off the car and came to stand next to Allison, right beside Scott. "We won't let it this time."

"None of us are going to miss anything," Allison agreed.

"Good," Scott said, smiling.

"You know we meant it, right?" Isaac asked. "What we said earlier. It wasn't just to stop her."

"I know." Scott smiled softly. "I meant it too."

"We know," Allison said, and she took Scott's hand in hers. "But we still have to talk. All of us. Together."

Scott nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know. We will. I promise. How about brunch tomorrow morning? Somewhere... neutral, until we've talked it out."

"I like that idea," she said.

"Isaac and I live together, but I swear," Scott said, holding his hands up defensively, "we'll keep it platonic until we're all on the same page."

"Not like we haven't already been doing that for weeks," Isaac muttered. Scott shoved his shoulder, playfully as he had to Stiles, and Isaac smirked at him.

"Oh, well," Allison said, "that sucks. Keeping it platonic, I mean. I wanted to kiss each of you goodnight."

"We can make an exception for right now," Isaac said immediately.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Scott said, nodding. "I'm all for momentary exceptions, especially if we're all here for it anyway."

Allison rolled her eyes. "So easy." But she smiled and leaned over, keeping Scott's hand clutched tightly in hers while she brought her hand up to rest lightly on his jaw. It was so familiar it ached, a warmth pulsing through him when she brought her lips to his. It'd been a long time, but it felt so right, and he kissed her back sweetly, savouring every moment now that he got to have this again.

When she pulled away, she smiled softly at him. They both looked at Isaac; his smile was small, but pleased, and maybe a little awed. Like he couldn't believe he had got to see this, that he was going to be included. Allison reached out to Isaac, still holding Scott's hand, and they kissed too.

Scott knew he was totally mirroring Isaac's expression, because that was exactly how he felt. He'd never seen them kiss before; they'd kept that away from him out of respect, and he thought he hadn't wanted to, too worried about jealousy and hurt. But right now, he couldn't be happier or prouder that they were willing to share this moment with him.

When they broke apart, they looked at him, a little apprehensive. He could only grin widely. "Okay," Scott said, "this was the best idea ever. _We_ are the best idea ever." They both chuckled, relieved.

Faster than Scott was prepared for, Isaac leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Scott made a surprised noise, but put his hand on the back of Isaac's neck when he started to move away. Isaac sighed happily into the kiss, and then made it harder, more insistent. Like he was afraid this was his one chance. Scott let it go for a moment, reflected the same want right back, but then lightly tugged at the curling hair at Isaac's nape. He slowed the kiss down, just breathing against Isaac's mouth, and sucked on his bottom lip.

They were breathless when they pulled apart, and they automatically looked over at Allison. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. "Yes," she said faintly, "we really are the best idea ever."

Scott huffed a laugh, tilted his forehead against Isaac's chin and squeezed Allison's hand. Then, with great difficulty, he pulled away from them both. "I really should go inside," he said wistfully. "But we'll definitely get back to this."

"Hell yeah, we will," Isaac agreed, and Allison giggled at them both.

They got into Allison's car so she could drive Isaac home, and Scott waved to them before he went into the clinic. He didn't hear them pull away until he was safely inside, and he sighed happily when he went to go and find the others.

 

**

 

Monday morning was bright and shiny, as it should be, just as the weatherman announced with great caution on the morning talk show Scott's mom liked to watch before work.

Happily, he was right.

Scott pulled into the school parking lot on his dirt bike, and Isaac was on it with him, snug against Scott's back. After they parked, they both remained on the bike, feet flat on the ground as to not topple the bike over, and pulled off their helmets.

"There's Stiles," Scott said, nodding as Stiles waved and headed over to meet Scott. "I really should talk to him. I didn't much this weekend."

Isaac's hand was still resting on Scott's side, and he squeezed lightly. There was amusement in his voice when he said, "You were preoccupied."

"Was I ever," Scott said, ducking his head and laughing.

"Allison's over there with Lydia," Isaac said, even though Scott had picked her out in the crowd the moment he drove into the student parking lot. "I'll go say hi to them while you talk to Stiles."

"Come meet us, though," Scott said. "Before class."

"We will." Isaac swung his long leg over the bike to dismount, but as he did, he pressed a quick kiss to the skin behind Scott's ear. Scott turned his head enough so he could get a quick peck to his lips too. He couldn't help but grin widely as he watched Isaac walk over to Allison and Lydia.

"In the words of the great Lydia Martin," Stiles said, stopping beside the bike as they watched Isaac give Allison a quick kiss hello, "what in the holy hell is that?"

Scott got off the bike and put down the kickstand, turning his bright smile to Stiles. "Remember when I said I couldn't get together this weekend because I was busy with personal things?"

"You were getting it on with the two of them, weren't you?"

"Actually, no. Not a lot of that. We're taking that part slow," Scott said. It was both frustrating, and exactly what they needed so it's not like he was angry about it. It would be worth it. "But there was a lot of talking about, like, how to make this sort of thing work. Well, reading mostly. Lots of research and articles and stuff. About one-on-one date time, and group dates, and communication and relationship boundaries and stuff." It had all actually been super interesting, and while he knew it would be a lot of work, he knew they could _make_ it work. "Dude, I think we're actually going to be able to do this. It's awesome."

Stiles gave him an incredulous look. "Uh, you did homework for your two relationships? Jesus, must be serious."

"One relationship," Scott said. "Just with three people in it."

"Not a lot of people are going to understand that."

"Doesn't matter, as long as the right people do."

Stiles clapped his hand on Scott's shoulder, and Scott knew his best friend was accepting of it. He hadn't expected anything else.

"In a relationship with two hotties who adore you," Stiles said. He huffed. "You lucky bastard."

"Dude, you'll find the right person," Scott said, clapping his shoulder back. "Or persons. Persons is totally a thing that can happen."

Stiles made a self-deprecating _pffft_ noise, but then was suddenly distracted from it all when he saw Ashley walking up to the school. She noticed them right away, and gave a little wave. They waved back.

"Think that binding stuff Deaton gave her is going to work?" Scott asked.

"Hope so," Stiles said. "But I did some reading of my own yesterday, though more of a how-to-prevent-sirens-from-eating-your-alpha-best-friend's-heart than how-to-get-it-on-with-your-girlfriend- _and_ -boyfriend. Just in case."

"She's lost without an anchor right now," Scott said, watching her go up the stairs to the school. "Hopefully whatever he gave her works to control it."

"Yeah," Stiles said. He frowned as they saw Ms. Morrell approach Ashley. When Scott focused his hearing, Ms. Morrell was mentioning that Ashley could pop by to make an appointment. That her brother, Dr. Deaton, mentioned she may be able to help. Ms. Morrell lifted a manicured eyebrow significantly.

Stiles asked, "Do you really think that's a good idea? She was helping the alpha pack."

"Stupid politics," Scott said. "She was trying to survive, and she almost didn't. You've said that she helped you through stuff, right? She's a good counselor for students."

"Of the alpha-pack-helping sort," Stiles said sourly.

"Ashley needs more help than what we or Deaton can give her. Way beyond the supernatural stuff," Scott said. He and Stiles started towards the school slowly, watching Ashley nod and then go inside herself. "Hopefully Morrell can help in that way. You know, deal with the emotional stuff."

"I'm still keeping an eye on her," Stiles said, and Scott didn't know if he meant Ashley or Ms. Morrell. Before he got a chance to ask, Stiles added, "Oh, by the way, Derek says hi back."

"You were talking with him again?" Scott asked interestedly.

"Texting a bit. I let him know what happened," Stiles said. "He said he and Cora are looking for something that used to belong to his family or something."

"Yeah? What? Where? Are they going to come back?"

Stiles gave Scott a flat look. "This is Derek Hale we're talking about. You really think he got all gushy with the words to tell me about it?"

Scott grinned. "I bet you tried to get him too anyway."

"I will have to become wilier in my ways," Stiles said sagely. His smile brightened. "Hey, guys."

Lydia, Allison and Isaac joined them. "Good morning," Allison said happily.

"Hi," Scott said, smiling softly, and she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Oh god," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "Here we go again."

Everyone ignored him. Lydia turned to Scott and said seriously, "I'm really sorry about Friday. And possibly sending you to your almost death."

Stiles looked alarmed. "What? You did what?"

"It's okay," Scott said to her. "What you feel... it's not a precise science or whatever."

"I wish it was," she said, a little bit of frustration leaking into her usual calm demure. "I work better with facts than feelings."

"If you think about it, it was all true. Things did get worse" -- he pointed a thumb in the direction of the school where Ashley had just disappeared into -- "before they got better." He smiled fondly at Allison and Isaac. They were grinning knowingly back at him.

"Oh my god," Stiles said loudly. He made a sweeping gesture that included all three of them. "Now there's just going to be so much _more_ of it. With three of them. The big eyes, the sappy faces, and I don't even want to think about the smug smiles after all the incredibly hot make-out sessions."

"So then don't think about it, Stiles," Allison said.

"Even if it is extremely hot," Isaac said, nodding.

Stiles made a rude gesture at them all, and then turned to Lydia. "Let's just leave them here to their sappiness now that they've all pulled their heads out of their asses to become that incredibly adorable threesome that will strike envy into the hearts of many."

"Agreed," Lydia said, and slipped her hand into the crook of Stiles' arm. He looked surprised for a second, but then pulled his shoulders back and happily led them into the school, a smile on his face.

"We have the best friends," Scott said, grinning at his girlfriend and his boyfriend. He felt so happy that it nearly filled him up completely, right to the point he almost didn't feel the darkness that was a constant thrum around his heart. Today was too good a day to worry about that.

"We really do," Allison said, smiling so wide that her dimples showed. She mimicked Lydia, but slipped a hand into the crook of Scott and Isaac's arms, and the three of them followed their friends into the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in Homer's _The Odyssey_ , in regards to the siren's mantic song:
> 
>  
> 
> _Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man._


End file.
